OREO!
by Agathe Kioko
Summary: Karena Oreo, pagi ini Cho Sungmin mendapat dua hadiah. Pertama.. Kiss mark nakal di tubuhnya. Kedua.. Pemberian Tuhan yang tak terduga, yaitu si kembar Cho! KyuMin fanfiction! GENDERSWITCH! author comeback.


**Sungmin: "aku mau oreo!"**

**Eunhyuk: "Beli saja, Eonnie. Bukankah kau memiliki banyak atm unlimited"**

**Sungmin: "Ani! Aku mau oreo dengan Kyuhyun~"**

**Eunhyuk: *tampang pabbo***

**Sungmin: "Kau tau oreo, kan?"**

**Eunhyuk: *menggeleng***

**Sungmin: "Di putar.. di jilat.. di celupin.."**

**Eunhyuk: "OMOOO! Kau sangat pervert, Eonnie!"**

**Sungmin: "Hahahahahahaah~"**

* * *

**Oreo**

By Agathe Kioko

No Children under 25 – romance - pervy time.

KyuMin - Genderswitch

* * *

Sungmin keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dengan kekehan lirih keluar dari bibir merahnya. Setelah tadi Eunhyuk memukulinya dengan bantal karena kejadian **OREO** yang dia katakan, dan berakibat terjadi -perang bantal- diantara mereka.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah kulkas. dia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil jus strawberry dari sana.

Gluk Gluk Gluk

Sungmin meminumnya dengan sedikit cepat. Yeoja mungil itu haus.

"Huah.. Segar"

Sungmin meletakkan gelas di meja dapur. Lalu berjalan ke arah ruang televisi.

Pip

Sungmin menyalakan televisi dan duduk dengan mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa. Namun baru saja melihat, dia sudah mendesah lirih. Tayangan televisi membuatnya bosan.

Sungmin hanya menatap layar televisi tanpa benar-benar fokus menyimak. Hingga..

Ting Tong

Sungmin sedikit berjengkit saat mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Tap Tap Tap

Klik

"Annyeooong.."

Sungmin hanya diam tak membalas.

"Hey.. aku tamu" ucap laki-laki tampan itu lagi. Karena dia merasa di abaikan oleh yeoja cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Sungmin.." sekali lagi laki-laki itu menyapa Sungmin yang hanya diam tanpa ekpresi di wajahnya.

Srak

"Ya!"

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat Choi Siwon memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat tubuhnya merapat dengan tubuh tinggi Siwon.

"Lepaskan!"

Siwon tak bereaksi.

"Siwon ah.. Lepaskan aku.." ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit memukul punggung Siwon.

Sret

Siwon melepas pelukannya. Lalu menatap Sungmin yang balas menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hmm?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Apa aku tak boleh masuk ke dalam?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Sungmin sadar jika mereka masih berada di pintu apartemen.

"Masuklah, Siwon ah.."

"Seharusnya kau menawarkannya sejak tadi.."

* * *

Bruk

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Setelah tadi Sungmin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkannya minuman.

"Siwon Oppa.. Lama tak berkunjung.." Eunhyuk datang dari kamar dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Siwon.

"Aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku. Kau tinggal disini?"

"Donghae Oppa sedang ada tugas di luar kota, jadi dalam 3 hari ini aku tinggal disini."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Sungmin yang datang membawa makanan ringan dan soft drink.

"Sungmin ah.. seharusnya kau tak perlu repot." Siwon berbicara datar pada mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Ani. Aku tak merasa seperti itu."

Sungmin meletakkan semua isi nampan. Lalu duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Namun, Eunhyuk yang merasa tak enak pun segera pamit kembali ke kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon yang duduk canggung di sofa.

"Ehem.." Siwon mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arah Siwon.

"Baik.. kau?"

"Aku juga baik."

Hening.

"Kau bahagia dengan suamimu, Min?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Pertanyaan ini lagi..

Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa dia bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Sangat bahagia.

"Kau tau jawabannya.." ucap Sungmin. Sedikit datar dalam nada dan raut wajahnya.

"Sungmin ah.. jujur aku masih sangat mencintaimu.."

Sungmin hanya diam tak merespon.

"Aku tak tau mengapa dulu melepasmu dengan begitu saja. Meskipun begitu aku..."

"Sudahlah Siwon ah.. Aku tak mau lagi membahas itu. Kau berpikirlah dengan baik, aku sudah berumah tangga saat ini. Dan aku sangat bahagia bersama Kyuhyun!" potong Sungmin sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Siwon diam. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah melepaskan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku.."

"Sepertinya ada tamu."

Deg

Sungmin reflek berdiri dari sofa saat mendengar suara bass seseorang.

Suaminya.

"Ah.. Choi Siwon. Lama tak berjumpa." Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri Siwon yang hanya memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu, **direktur Cho**?" Siwon sengaja menekan kata katanya.

"Sangat baik. Apa kau sedang mengunjungi istriku?"

Siwon berdiri dari sofa. Dia berjalan mendekat ke sisi Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm.. tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang. Nampaknya kunjungan ku sudah tak asik lagi karena kedatanganmu."

Sungmin mengutuk dalam hati karena ucapan Siwon.

Oh tentu saja Sungmin tak akan lupa pada tabiat Siwon yang satu itu. Terlalu terus terang.

"Begitukah? Tentu saja kau boleh berkunjung lagi lain kali. Namun jangan lupa untuk meminta ijin pada suaminya." Balas Kyuhyun dingin.

Siwon hanya terkekeh. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang berdiri diam di samping sofa.

"Sungmin ah.. Aku pulang. Kau jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, ne?"

Tanpa melihat pada Kyuhyun, Siwon berlalu dari sana dan pergi dengan tanpa salam.

Meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang berdiri diam di ruang televisi.

* * *

"Ikut aku!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, lalu berjalan dengan cepat.

"Loh? Oppa.. Ada apa?" Eunhyuk yang ada datang dari kamar apartemen mewah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun terkaget saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menyeret Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Sementara Sungmin hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar pada Eunhyuk sebelum Kyuhyun membanting pintu appartemen dengan keras..

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah 1 tahun yang lalu. Mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah appartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon memang mengetahui pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Selama 3 bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, Siwon selalu berkunjung menemui Sungmin.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak merasa curiga. Namun setelah tau jika Siwon masih menaruh hati pada istrinya, Kyuhyun sedikit memberi Sungmin pengawasan. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin meminta Siwon agar tak menemuinya lagi.

Tetapi tadi, Siwon kembali. Setelah Sungmin di hujani dengan pesan pesan dari Siwon, kini laki-laki tampan itu sudah berani mendatanginya lagi.

* * *

"Kau suka dia datang lagi, hmm?"

Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari jalan raya.

Sungmin diam tak menjawab. Dia takut pada suaminya. Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada sinis.

"Kau bisa menjawabku, kan?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. Merasa gemas karena Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun Sungmin masih terdiam. Seolah seluruh suaranya tersedot habis oleh rasa ketakutannya.

"Hmm.. rupanya ada pembangkang.."

Ckit

Brak

"Kyu!"

Sungmin berteriak kaget saat Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dengan kasar dan membanting stir.

Deg Deg Deg

Sungmin tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata tajam suaminya.

Mata obsidian itu tak memberinya kesempatan sedikit saja untuk mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin. Bahkan untuk berkedip saja rasanya Sungmin tidak mampu.

"Kau masih mencintainya.. Benar begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia melepas seat belt dan menghadap ke arah Sungmin yang ketakutan.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi mempermasalahkan perasaannya?

Jelas saja dia tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Siwon.

"Ani.." jawab Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Katakan lagi!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kesal. Akhir-akhir ini mood Kyuhyun cepat sekali berubah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu! Mengapa kau meragukanku? Kau bosan padaku, hmm? kau bosan karena selama satu tahun ini aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu, begitu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru. Benar kan? Maka kau sering sekali membentakku. Kau kasar padaku. Padahal dulu, kau tak pernah sekalipun bersikap seperti ini padaku. Kau berubah. hiks.. Kau.. hiks.."

Melihat istrinya menangis, Kyuhyun memudarkan tatapan tajamnya.

Grep

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Dia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berbuat kasar pada Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, Min.. aku hanya tak suka jika Siwon mendekatimu lagi. Maafkan aku.."

Sungmin menangis lirih. Hatinya sakit. Karena sebenarnya, bukan kali ini saja Kyuhyun bersikap kasar padanya..

* * *

Kyuhyun masih mengelus rambut Sungmin. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Saat ini mereka ada di puncak. Memandang bintang, duduk di atas Kap mobil. Dengan Sungmin yang merebahkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan menggumam lirih.

"Min.. jangan marah.."

Kyuhyun merajuk. Selama satu tahun dalam rumah tangga mereka, baru kali ini Kyuhyun merajuk seperti ini.

Biasanya Sungmin lah yang selalu bersikap manja pada Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini?

"Ya.. aku tidak marah lagi.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuhnya senang.

Apa lagi kali ini?

"Gomawo, Min.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Lalu dia menatap Sungmin dengan...

"Min.. kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin melakukan sesuatu ya?"

**...seringai di bibirnya.**

"Mwo?" ucap Sungmin polos.

"O-Re-O.."

Kyuhyun berbicara setengah mendesah di telinga kanan Sungmin.

"Apa.. Kau?" Sungmin merinding. Iya tau maksud suaminya ini.

Tapi.. di sini? di Kap mobil?

"Oreo, Sayang.. Oreo.."

Astaga.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

Cup

Sungmin menciumi seluruh wajah tampan suaminya.

"Hehehe..." Kyuhyun terkekeh manja.

Grep

"Kau mau tukar posisi, hmm?" tanya Sungmin sambil mulai menindih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

What?

Kali ini pun untuk bertukar posisi, Kyuhyun mau!

Hal **mustahil**, bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk berada di bawah istri cantiknya.

Dia selalu berada di atas. Mengurung tubuh mungil Sungmin di bawah tubuhnya.

"Baiklah.. Jangan meremehkanku, Kyu pabbo.."

* * *

Sret

Sungmin membuka jas yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Kemeja yang sudah terbuka beberapa kancing, juga turut di bukanya.

Cup

"Ughhh.." Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat. Saat bibir basah Sungmin mencium dada bidangnya.

"Amhhhhh..."

Sungmin menjilat dada Kyuhyun. Membuang kemeja biru Kyuhyun, dan menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh kekar suaminya.

"Ya.. bagus.." racau Kyuhyun. "Amhhh.. Terus Min.. Geser sedikit.. ya disi.. Aw~"

Kyuhyun memekik keras saat Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Kyu~!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. pipinya bersemu merah, walaupun hari sudah malam tanpa cahaya.

Eh? Bersemu merah?

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menyeramkan sekali. Kenapa kau seperti wanita begitu, hmm?"

Kyuhyun menutup mukanya.

Cho Kyuhyun... dia malu.

"Min.. kau curang~ Buka bajumuuu~"

Yaish!

Keterlaluan. Sungmin risih mendengar nada aegyo yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Benar-benar bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kemana sikap garangnya tadi?

Sret Sret

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan bermain kasar! Rasakan!"

Cup

Sungmin menghujani dada dan leher Kyuhyun dengan hisapan, gigitan dan kecupan.

Membuat Kyuhyun terus menjerit nikmat.

"Ahhh.. Minhh.. Ahhhhh.."

Ciuman Sungmin turun ke perut Kyuhyun.

Srek

Tangan kanan Sungmin membuka res celana yang di kenakan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh... sentuh aku, Min.."

Sungmin tersenyum setan.

Lalu dia menjilat ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah. Menegang. Menantang.

Grep

"Aghhh!"

Kyuhyun menjerit saat Sungmin mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan keras.

Grep

"Aghhh! Cho Sungmin!"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menjerit. Sungmin memelintir kejantanannya.

"Di putar.." ucap Sungmin nakal.

Sluuurp

"Di jilat.." tambah yeoja mungil itu sambil menjilat ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Sentuh aku!" Kyuhyun menekan kepala Sungmin hingga kejantanannya masuk ke dalam mulut kecil Sungmin.

Hangat.

"Di celupin.." Sungmin berucap setelah melepas kejantanan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya. Dan sesaat kemudian yeoja kelinci itu kembali memasukkannya lagi. Sungmin mengulumnya dengan cepat. Menjilatnya. Dan memutarnya dengan lidah panjangnya.

"Ahhh..."

Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh persendiannya melemas. Nikmat di satu titik yang dia rasakan, namun berpengaruh pada seluruh tubuhnya. Menyebar begitu saja. Membuat semuanya berkumpul di perutnya dan mengoyak ngoyak hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat.

"Minhh.."

Sungmin terlalau bersemangat. Entahlah, dia merasa begitu senang.

"Iyahh.. mhhhmmmhh.. Oreo nikmathhh.." racau Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mencengkeram rambut istrinya yang tengah mengulum kejantanannya.

Sungmin terkekeh dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di mulutnya.

Hingga..

"AHH"

Nikmat itu mengalir. Mengisi mulut Sungmin, membuat mulut itu penuh cairan cinta milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan cairan itu seluruhnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Yaaa.." Kyuhyun bangkit.

"Eh?"

Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun menindihnya. Melepas seluruh bajunya.

"Sekarang giliran aku di atasmu.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu. Bibirnya merahnya mengundang Kyuhyun untuk menghisapnya.

Dengan tidak sabar, bibir tebal Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir mungil Sungmin.

Srak

"Aghhh.."

Kyuhyun menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin. Menghisapnya dan memberikan gigitan gigitan kecil disana.

"Ahhh.."

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Kyuhyun mengecupi dada Sungmin begitu lama.

Mengendus wanginya. Wangi istri tercintanya.

"Ahhhhh..Kyuuu... ahhh.."

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Lalu menarik rambut Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kyuuuhh.."

Kyuhyun menggila. Hisapan itu kini memenuhi perut gendut Sungmin.

Gendut?

Memang perut Sungmin sedikit lebih besar. Karena pekerjaannya selama menjadi istri Kyuhyun hanya makan, tidur, ngemil dan makan lagi.

"Aghh..."

Sungmin membusungkan dadanya. Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memberi jilatan pada paha dalamnya.

"Gelihh.." racau Sungmin. "Kyuhh.. Ahhh"

Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun menghisap lama paha bagian dalamnya.

* * *

"Di putar..."

Dua jari panjang Kyuhyun bermain di dalam lubang kewanitaan Sungmin dan jari itu membentuk pola lingkaran. Mengaduk ngaduk lubang indah istrinya.

"Kyuuuuh..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar desahan indah Sungmin. Dia semakin cepat mengaduk-aduk lubang hangat istrinya itu.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun menyurukkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Sungmin.

"Di jilat..." Kyuhyun menjilat lubang Sungmin yang sudah basah dan lidahnya terus membasahi lubang yang masih sempit itu. Lubang Sungmin sedikit terbuka karena jari Kyuhyun pun masih bermain main disana.

Cup

"Ahhgghhh.. Ahhh... Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun bangkit. Tangannya lepas dari lubang kesayangannya.

Dan..

"Di celupin.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan kejantanannya.

"Ahh! Sakit, Kyu!"

Sungmin mengangkat pinggangnya, saat kejantanan besar Kyuhyun memasuki kewanitaannya. Perih. Namun nikmat.

Padahal mereka sering melakukannya. Tapi lubang Sungmin masih selalu sempit.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggangnya. Membuat Sungmin terdorong kebelakang. Pinggangnya di cengkeram kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Nikmat. Melayang.

Menjadi satu pada sebuah gerakan penyatuan.

"Kyu.. Lebih cephh.. aat.."

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan kanannya memainkan payudara Sungmin.

Dan tangan kirinya mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Mereka mengerang. Di atas sebuah Kap mobil. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya mereka dan kunang kunang yang berkelip menggoda.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Menggapai dan menjilati bibir Sungmin. Tidak melumatnya. Hanya menjilat dan sesekali menggigit.

Membuat Sungmin bebas mengerang.

"Minhhh.. ahhh..."

Sungmin hampir menyerah. Kenikmatan itu menyerang dengan cepat. Semakin membuatnya menjerit kewalahan. Mengumpulkan banyak perasaan menggelitik di bawah sana.

"Minhhh.. kemarikan tangan mu"

Sungmin menurut. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Cup

"Ahhmm.. Kyuhhh.. Sudahhh.. ahhh..."

Kyuhyun mengulum jari Sungmin. Memutar lidahnya dengan nakal. Menambah rangsangan kenikmatan berlipat.

"Kyuhyuuunnnh..."

Kyuhyun masih mengulum jari Sungmin. Tangan kanannya bergerak semakin cepat pada payudara Sungmin.

Hingga mereka bersama ke tempat tinggi.

"AHHH..."

Mereka memekik bersama. Menyerah bersama. Mengalirkan ratusan cinta yang tak bisa di tampung keduanya.

Melebur..

Kyuhyun terengah-engah sambil menciumi dada Sungmin.

Merasa tidak mendengar suara istrinya, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Min.."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan tak merespon.

"Cho Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut.

Namun Sungmin tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Astaga, Sungmin!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membopong tubuh polos Sungmin. Kembali ke mobil dan memunguti pakaian mereka.

Secepatnya tujuan Kyuhyun hanya satu..

* * *

**Rumah Sakit..**

"Pantas.."

Dokter dan Kyuhyun kompak menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin yang berjalan dari ranjang pasien. Sungmin sudah sadar. Yeoja cantik itu pingsan.

"Pantas apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Pantas saja suamiku mood-nya berubah-rubah. Ternyata anak kita kembar. Benar kan, dok?"

Dokter Kim Heechul tertawa keras.

"Ne, bayi kembar. Namja dan yeoja. Kalian ini bagaimana. Bisa bisanya kehamilan Sungmin ssi sudah memasuki usia 5 bulan, tetapi kalian tidak menyadarinya."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Sungmin memang tampak semakin gendut. Aku pikir itu wajar karena dia selalu makan di malam hari. Dan juga mengemil makanan ringan."

"Tetapi aku heran. Aku yang hamil kenapa Kyuhyun yang ngidam?"

Sungmin teringat sikap uring-uringan Kyuhyun yang berubah manja. Lalu garang dalam seketika.

Pasti karena pengaruh bayi namjanya dan juga bayi yeoja mereka.

Heechul tertawa. Lalu melihat ke arah Sungmin, "Itu wajar saja. Bisa Umma-nya yang ngidam, bisa juga Appa-nya. Jaga kandunganmu baik-baik, Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Pasti.. Terima Kasih Heechul-ssi."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpegangan erat. Bahagia.

Sepertinya mereka berdua telah menyusun rencana berbeda.

Cho Kyuhyun, akan memamerkan kehamilan Sungmin kepada Choi Siwon.

Sedangkan Cho Sungmin, akan memamerkan hasil Oreo-nya kepada Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk.

* * *

**Karena Oreo, pagi ini Cho Sungmin mendapat dua hadiah.**

**Pertama.. Kiss mark nakal di tubuhnya.**

**Kedua.. Pemberian Tuhan yang tak terduga..**

**si kembar Cho..**

END

* * *

Halo, hehehe ini FF ku di facebook yang udah lama aku publish.

Disana aku pake main cast YunJae

Dan aku ubah jadi KyuMin.

Selamat membaca yaa, makasih komentarnyaa

Sampai bertemu lagi di FF ku yang lain :)


End file.
